


babe (there's something tragic about you)

by forthehonorofgayskull (weightlessbutyoumakemestrong)



Series: to be alone (without you) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Masturbation, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightlessbutyoumakemestrong/pseuds/forthehonorofgayskull
Summary: When she's alone, Catra feels.And she's alone now, isn't she?





	babe (there's something tragic about you)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first foray into She-Ra, femslash, Catradora, and vaguely implied smut. Also, I would die for Catra. That is all.

When she's alone, Catra allows herself to feel. She allows herself to see Adora's eyes- angry, hurt, devastated- superimposed over her blown-out lust. It feels like just yesterday she had Adora under her hands, her body, her heart. Now she's just under her skin, and it was just yesterday.

Catra doesn't want to want Adora, doesn't want to need her, hates and loves the way she can't breathe without spun gold at her side. Handcrafted from the sun, complete with her own shadow: Adora and Catra, hand in hand. Neck and neck. Heart and heart. Catra doesn't want to want her, but she does.

Catra doesn't care that Adora doesn't want her anymore. She doesn't need anything but memories. She doesn't need anything but thoughts of Adora pinning her on the training deck, grinning at her like she put the sun in her sky, fucking her in the supply closet next to the monkey's bedroom because they just couldn't wait until they were out of the Fright Zone. It was still just yesterday, and Catra doesn't care that Adora doesn't want her anymore. She doesn't, okay?

When it comes down to it, Catra can tell herself it was only sex. She can tell herself it meant nothing more than a pressurized need forged from years of riling each other up. She can tell herself it was a way to put herself on top of Adora for once. She can tell herself she liked messing with her emotionally, never physically. An end to justify the means. Make your friend get attached as a lover, and watch her grovel. Catra only wishes she had employed that tactic before Adora's desertion. Maybe Shadow Weaver would have demoted her to Whipped. Whipped, whipped, whipped. Catra can tell herself she had Adora wrapped around her finger, but that doesn't change the fact that she's the one who's lost now.

When it comes down to it, Catra can tell herself it's only to get herself off. She's frustrated, annoyed, inconvenienced and alone. Adora's not there to fuel her fantasies or help her out. It was a mutual thing, a transaction. Just because she told Adora she loved her a week before she left doesn't mean anything. It was sex, it was fun, and it was convenient. Convenient, convenient, convenient. That's what Adora was for her. Nothing more, nothing less. Catra can tell herself she was in control, but that doesn't change the fact that Adora left HER.

Catra doesn't want and doesn't care when she's riding that high. But once she comes and comes down, Catra is alone. She wishes she could stop feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this sucked. Or if it didn't. My She-Ra/various fandom blog and gay hijinks can be found at adoraskull on Tumblr. I have a few full length fics coming down the line. Let me know if you want to see this concept if it were Adora.


End file.
